A variety of devices have been developed that allow users to browse the Internet and/or other network resources on a remote device, typically a server. For example, a user can browse the Internet on their cellular phone. One of skill in the art will appreciate that for a user to browse a web page, web resources for that web page must be downloaded to the user's device. Web resources, as referred to herein, are the data files that compose a web page and may include text files, graphics files, audio files, and video files. Typically, a web browser's cache stores the web resources that have been downloaded as a result of a user's recently accessed web pages in a fixed file in a pre-defined location. These cached web resources are stored in a manner such that as the web browser's cache becomes full, web resources are removed from the file in a first in, first out (FIFO) manner or at the time at which they have been set to expire. Rather than simply purging web resources as the web browser's cache becomes full and requiring the web resources be downloaded again when the user returns to a previously viewed web page, it is desirable to be able to utilize additional storage space on a device for cache allocation.